The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to techniques for managing power provided to portable information handling system components such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, cellular phones and gaming/entertainment devices.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various power management schemes exist to optimize battery life and thereby extend the operation of portable devices. For example, one or more batteries (including external and/or internal battery packs) may be configured to provide additional power to the IHS device. The IHS device may be placed in a battery-operated mode (BOM) of operation to conserve power by dimming its display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a power supply system 100 providing power to a portable IHS device 101, according to prior art. The power supply system 100 receives and converts an alternating current (AC) power input 110 to a direct current power (DC) output 120 to power a load such as the portable IHS device 101 or components thereof. The AC power input 110 is generally received from a 110-120 V, 60 Hertz or 220-230 V, 50 Hertz signal source from a wall outlet 105.
In some configurations, the power supply system 100 may include an optional external battery 140 connected in series between the AC-DC adapter 130 and the IHS device 101. In this configuration, an AC-DC adapter 130 converts the AC voltage input 110 to a first DC voltage output 115 to provide DC power to a load. The external battery 140 receives the first DC voltage output 115 as an input and generates the DC voltage output 120 as an output.
The external battery 140 typically functions as a pass-through device. That is, the first DC voltage output 115 is substantially passed through as an output. Thus, the DC voltage output 120 is substantially the same as the first DC voltage output 115. A typical voltage range for the minimum and maximum values for the first DC voltage output 115 and the DC voltage output 120 is between 17.5 volts to 19.5 volts. However, the specific voltage values for the first DC voltage output 115 and the DC voltage output 120 may vary depending on the manufacturer.
In some configurations, the DC voltage output 120 may be provided by external power sources such as an automobile's battery or an aircraft's DC power supply system. The DC voltage output 120 provided by these external power sources may be accepted as long as it is within the predetermined voltage range.
Maintaining compatibility and co-ordination of operation between various mix-n-match components of the power supply system 100 is often a challenge for users as well as manufacturers. A mismatch of component specifications such as wattage, voltage and current may result in an unsafe operation. For example, a potential malfunction of the power supply system 100 may occur if the AC-DC adapter 130 is not rated to carry sufficient power to charge the external battery 140 as well as an internal battery 150, both of which may be operable to provide power to the IHS device 101. Faulty operation of the power supply system 100 may potentially result in unsafe and/or hazardous conditions. As another example, since the external battery 140 acts as pass-through device, the output of the external battery 140 (assuming it has sufficient stored energy) remains substantially the same, independent of its input. Thus, power events such as plugging and/or unplugging of the AC power input 110 from the wall outlet 105 may go undetected, thereby resulting in a less-than-optimal performance of the portable IHS device 101.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an efficient method and system for managing power provided to portable IHS devices. Additionally, a need exists to provide an improved technique to detect power events such availability of AC power without substantially increasing costs and/or reducing performance. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved power management technique for managing various components of a power supply system included in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.